1. Field of the Invention
A high bandwidth optical crossbar switch is created using spatial multiplexing in which multiple distinct optical paths are provided in high density coherent fiber-optic transmitting and receiving bundles.
2. Background Description
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,693 in the name of the inventor of this application, which issued Sep. 17, 1996 and is entitled "Apparatus and Method for Transmitting Optical Data," shows a method and apparatus for transmission of a multiplicity of independent optical data signals. This patent eliminates the need to precisely align each source of an optical data signal with a single fiber-optic strand. This is accomplished by including an emitter array for emitting a multiplicity of the optical data signals onto one end-face of a coherent fiber-optic bundle and a photodiode array with a receiving area that is larger than the output area of a plurality of fiber-optic strands wherein each group of strands carries particular data signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,321 entitled "Apparatus for Selective Routing of Information Signals" issued Jan. 7, 1997 in the name of David Elberbaum. The patent discloses an apparatus for the selective routing of information signals in which a plurality of fiber-optic lines are provided for carrying the light signals from transmitting units. Each fiber-optic line corresponds to one of the transmitting units, and at least one receiving unit is provided for selectively receiving the information carried by the fiber-optic lines. The receiving unit includes a liquid crystal panel that has a plurality of light passing areas in which the optical transmission properties of the light passing areas are controlled individually. Connections may be made between the transmission units and the receiving unit by the fiber-optic lines in any arbitrary combination. Each light passing area corresponds to one of the fiber-optic lines. A receiver which is part of the receiving unit generates an electrical signal converted from the light which passes through the liquid crystal panel.